


Heat

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Best Friends, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes into heat and calls Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudyjenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyjenn/gifts).



> A/N 1: For cloudyjenn for 5 Acts meme.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

It was past midnight when Jared got a call from a very distraught Jensen.

Not much of what Jensen was saying made sense. Jared caught words like ‘heat’ and ‘now’. The words had anger and jealousy pooling in Jared’s gut.

Jensen couldn’t be going into heat. He hadn’t even mentioned to Jared that he found a mate. Surely he would have mentioned something this important to his best friend.

“Jared?”

“Yeah?”

“I think there is someone outside. Could you come over?”

Jared was probably going to regret this. “Of course,” but apparently his protective tendencies beat out his common sense at the moment.

Jensen wasn’t wrong. There were five unmated Weres outside Jensen’s tiny house.

Jared sniffed the air and understood why the others were there. Jensen’s scent was all over. And he smelled good.

As if Jared didn’t have enough problems hiding his feelings from Jensen, now he had a hard on from Jensen’s scent alone and that wasn’t exactly subtle.

After some slight confrontations with the other guys, Jared finally made it into Jensen’s house.

His best friend was on the couch in the living room. His hair was sticking up in random places, his skin was flushed a pink color that Jared found incredibly adorable, and when Jensen’s eyes find Jared’s they were wide and wild. Jensen’s calm demeanor was completely gone.

“Hey Jensen,” Jared said while taking a seat on the far end of the couch where Jensen sat. Jared would sit on the other side of the room, but he didn’t want to insult his friend. Also, he wanted to be close by in case Jensen needed comfort. Jared really hoped he didn’t though because if Jensen got any closer Jared wouldn’t be able to control himself.

Jensen apparently didn’t have the same reservations. He climbed into Jared’s lap and situateed himself so there was no part of Jensen that wasn’t pressed against Jared.

The smell was overwhelming and Jensen nuzzling his neck wasn’t helping matters.

“Mmm, Jared. You smell so good,” Jensen said while rubbing himself against Jared in a matter that created delicious friction between them.

“Jensen. Jensen!” His friend’s lust filled green eyes met Jared’s. “We should stop.” The suggestion was met with a shake of Jensen’s head. “How about we get you into bed and discuss this when you aren’t in a hormone induced haze.”

Jensen tore his eyes away from Jared’s. He looked small and extremely vulnerable when he asked, “Will you stay with me?”  
Jared couldn’t have said no even if he wanted to.

As Jared laid curled around his best friend in a bed that is much nicer than his own, he couldn’t help but hope this would be the point where their relationship turned into something more. Something Jared had wanted for a long time. He only held back because he wasn’t sure if Jensen felt the same. Now he was almost certain his friend has been harboring similar feelings, if his heat induced emotions were anything to go by.


End file.
